


The First Day was a Ray Of Sunshine

by LadyBraken



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBraken/pseuds/LadyBraken
Summary: Franklin had never seen something so worthy of love before his eyes landed on Lady Jane.
Relationships: Captain Sir John Franklin/Lady Jane Franklin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	The First Day was a Ray Of Sunshine

It felt like discovering a new land, when he pushed the church’s door on this cool November evening. The golden leaves paved his path up the stairs, glory trail to the most wonderful part of his life. To the most wonderful part of himself. 

John had knew Jane for a long, long time. He had met her when his first wife had been alive, and rediscovered her some years later, when the tragedy of her death brought them together. 

He had loved her since that time. Long before he started courting her, longer even than he would have admitted to himself. 

These were the simple facts of his life .

Franklin ha dnever seen somthing so worthy of love before his eyes landed on Lady Jane. 

He opened the door, and there she was. 

He should have been nervous. he should have noticed all the other faces around him, all their friends and family. But she was there, in a long blue dress, and his brain felt like it had been caught in the ice. His sense had fled in fear of the overwhelming joy that bursted through his chest. 

A soft ray of golden sunshine fell on the top of her head and made her jewellery shine, gave her eyes that soft honey hue had loved so much to look at in their afternoons together. A strand of hair fell from the the veil in front of her face, begging to be brushed back behind her ear. She was smiling,  _ she was smiling at him _ , and never had John seen a more beautiful thing. His breath caught, his legs worked by the sheer work of the Lord, and his eyes never left hers. 

He would pass the rest of his life with this woman. 

It dawned on him, suddenly. He was the luckiest man alive. He would share her laughter, her smiles. Sometimes, she might cook for him. She would be angry, she would frown, she would maybe even cry, and he will know all of this like he knew himself. He would be part of everything in her life and she would be part of everything in his. Even just inn thought, even just by  _ being _ . It was like a leap of faith, again and again. He would have the privilege to see her snarck, the sharpness of her mind, her energy, her determination, and to think  _ this woman cared for me so that she chose me among all the others _ . 

John arrived at the foot of the altar and extend a hand to take Jane’s. 

Her skin was soft, but her eyes were softer. 

There was wonder, when her voice rose through the church. When she swore to be his wife. She didn’t look away, she didn’t hesitate. She said the words like Jane ought to do: with determination, with sureness, with warmth. All that power rolled up in a small woman was turn upon him. 

Franklin was sure she would have made a wonderful explorer. 

She was, an explorer. She walked throught London like he walked in unknown places, ready to make it her own, ready to learn, to meet, to fight. She was a captain dressed in satin, a soldier of goodwill, an entire crew made one to lead him through life.   


When he swore himself to her, when the words passed his lips, he promised, to himself, to her and to God, that his heart would always follow. 


End file.
